Theresa
Theresa is The Hero of Oakvale's older sister who has prophetic powers due to their ancient bloodline. Fable As the daughter of Brom and Scarlet Robe and older sister of the Hero of Oakvale she lived quietly in Oakvale, where she was born, unknowing of her inherited powers and the future those would bring her. This early on in her life, the only awareness she had about her prophetic powers were these 'strange dreams' she had from time to time. During the Raid of Oakvale, she was captured by Jack of Blades and his minions. Unwilling to give them any information of her brother, who had supposedly fled the forces of Jack, she was left dying in the middle of the forest after having her eyes cut out. After a few days in the forest she was found by the Bandit King, Twinblade, and raised by his bandits. As a former Hero, Twinblade realised the extent of her powers and when her prophetic powers came into the open, he made her his second-in-command. Despite her blindness, Theresa possesses extrasensory perception due to her exceptional Will abilities, and was thus more than capable of killing all who opposed her. After her brother defeated Twinblade in a duel in order to find the 'Bandit Seeress' and ask her for information about his sister, he was stumped to discover that the Seeress he had been looking for, was in fact his sister. After reuniting with her brother and unlocking hidden powers inside of him, she left her old mentor, Twinblade, to whatever fate her brother had in store for him... After The Hero succeeds in the Arena and becomes the new 'Arena King'; Theresa meets with him again at Grey House. She tells him about what she has discovered about Jack of Blades. She tells him that Jack of Blades is a dangerous threat to their family, and that he was secretly holding their mother captive within the Bargate Prison. Searching for their mother on her own, Theresa is eventually captured by Jack of Blades. After the first battle with Jack (in The Lost Chapters - the final battle in Fable), she tells her brother that he has a choice: "Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and gain the power Jack dreamed of, or cast it into the vortex and rid the world of its evil forever." Whichever choice The Hero makes, Theresa is not seen in Albion for hundreds of years. After the battle with Jack of Blades, she headed off to the mountains and is taken in by a nomad called Palgan. He is an old will user from the east, and offered to take Theresa to his homeland. When Theresa saw him try to steal her prophetic powers, she killed him, and used his amulet to transport her to the east. Fable II During the introductory level of Fable II, she convinces the main character's sister (Rose) to purchase a Music Box from a street vendor (Murgo) after suggesting to her that it truly is magical. After the sister's subsequent death, Theresa adopts the severely injured main character and becomes his/her guide for the remainder of the game (Her jobs could be thought of as a mix of Maze and the Guildmaster, without the Betrayal.) She sends the player on a quest to unlock their hero powers and gives instructions on the nature of their abilities. She then acts as a distant guide, communicating with the player remotely through the use of a magical seal. When she does make an actual appearance, it is to recruit another hero whom she brings back to her lair in the abandoned Heroes Guild. She also translates Lucien's diary for information on how to gain entry into the Spire. When asked how she could read with no eyesight, she claimed she could look into other worlds than their own. Upon your first entrance into Wraithmarsh, which is Oakvale from the original Fable, Theresa says, "This is Oakvale, although it has changed much since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago," referring to her childhood there during the events of the original Fable. Eventually she assembles the four heroes, but disappears until after the main character's final confrontation with Lucien. She then gives the player a choice between reviving everyone who's died from the Spire's construction, reviving specifically the Hero's loved ones, or giving him a large sum of money. Regardless of their choice, Theresa remains behind in the Spire for her own reasons. Theresa is seen again, still at the top of the Spire after the hero receives a model of the Spire from Murgo the Trader in the See the Future DLC. Using the Spire model will transport your hero to the top of the Spire, placing you before Theresa. She will greet you and insinuate that she intended you to make it back to the Spire. She will then give the hero a glimpse of the future, showing the hero {or one of his/her descendants) as king of all of Albion, with a loyal army and citizenry. Towards the end of the vision, focus turns to a baby carriage, with Theresa standing next to it. A newborn lay inside, and Theresa mentions the name Aurora before the vision ends. Afterward, Theresa sends you away from the Spire a second and last time. Notes There are several hints throughout Fable II that Theresa conceals a much darker nature than she lets on, as stated previously, and perhaps an antagonist in a future game. Theresa never does anything explicitly evil, but her motivation is always unclear. She seems to favor the Hero choosing a good path, takes care of the Hero's dog when the player spends ten years at the Spire, and even seems to raise the player after Rose dies. *Lucien brings the main character and his/her sister to his castle after hearing from someone that they've successfully activated the music box. Since the seller Murgo claimed it was simply a wish granting magic box, Theresa is the only person who could have known that the children purchased and activated an old kingdom artifact. In "See the Future", she is also revealed to be Murgo's supplier. *During "Childhood", it is Theresa who convinces Rose and the Hero to buy the music box, as they otherwise wouldn't have. Either Murgo or Theresa must have informed Lucien who bought the music box, as no one else is aware. *Lucien's diary refers to dreams of a blind, old woman. * At the end of the game, Theresa allows the Hero to have one wish, and then claims the Spire, saying "But the Spire is mine. Begone." Theresa is never seen again during Fable II. In the downloadable pack, See The Future, it is revealed that she used the Spire to see all potential futures, and implies that she is willing to do anything to allow a potential future involving your child deciding the fate of Albion and Aurora. * Before entering the cave to retrieve the water for the Golden Oak, Sister Hannah states that she is a pacifist. Theresa comments that they need to find some reason for her to fight. Hours later, her father is killed. Coincidence? *As the Heroes are awakening their powers to call forth the weapon that will defeat Lucien, Theresa suddenly vanishes and is replaced by Lucien. Hammer asks what he did with her, to which he replies, "Your fortune telling friend? I didn't harm her. I merely listened." Trivia *There is a hero doll of Theresa. *The Fable II Limited Edition Guide Bundle, the concept art book called "Ye' Olde Art Book" has the Art Director, John McCormack quoting: :"We used a few hooks and links to the original Fable in the sequel. One of the main ones was the use of Theresa, who was the Hero's blind sister in the original Fable. She is now a strange, ageless, wandering fortune teller in Albion who acts as the player's guide throughout the game... but there's more to her than a simple tutorial, quest giving device... she has secrets and her motives aren't particularly clear." *Theresa is voiced by Zoe Wanamaker, a New York born actress, who resides in England. *If the player attacks her in Fable II, she will sometimes giggle, hum, or growl ferociously, then say, "Your attacks will have no effects. Remember yourself." *In Fable II, written in the book called The Hero of Oakvale, it states that the Hero of Oakvale wielded the Sword of Aeons. This is an inconsistency as to obtain the Sword of Aeons in Fable the Hero had to first kill his sister, Theresa, though it could still be feasible that Theresa's will abilities allowed her to survive this, as we can already see that she has lived for over five hundred years. However this could also simply be that the Sword of Aeons and Avo's Tear look identical, or could just be a fable created by the people of Albion. *In Fable II if the player uses expressions near her she will say, "You remind me of someone I once knew". *Her voice is narrates the Fable III teaser trailer, and the hem of the cloak she wears is seen walking up to a crown. *In the Hero of Skill questline at the bottom of the Shadowcourt in Wraithmarsh there are three shadowed figures. The shadow in the middle of the three appears to have the exact same body structure and robes as Theresa. Also, in Lucien's Diary, Lucien mentions that he has a dream about "A blind, hooded woman, and other figures, shadowed and gaunt". It is possible that the middle figure could be Theresa, or just the game developers recycling other character skins in the form of shadows. *In Fable 2, Theresa highly resembles Kreia from "Starwars: Knights of The Old Republic 2: The Sith Lord" Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 3:03 mark, to the left) claEKovZV9Q&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters